


Bath Bombs or Bubbles

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Bathing/Washing, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Day 8 - Healing - MirageSometimes a little self-care can help with the healing process.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bath Bombs or Bubbles

Kicking off his boots and peeling his jumpsuit away from his clammy skin, felt like heaven. He'd dumped them somewhere in the living room, to deal with later, wanting to make his way to the bathroom as quickly as possible; there was only one thing on his mind right now, and doing laundry wasn't it. Elliott made a pit stop at the wet bar to pour himself a couple of fingers of something strong, before padding his way across his home on bare feet. He clicked the bathroom door shut behind him and switched on the light, immediately being met by his reflection in the mirror over the sink. 

_Yeesh_.

The trickster propped himself on the edge of the tub, taking a moment to admire the clear water that was now filling the base. He swirled his drink in hand, perusing his options for the evening; bath bomb or bubbles? He left his bath to prepare while he made his way back to the sink. Looking up at his reflection once more, he decided to take a damp towel and wipe the sweat and grit away from his face, immediately feeling better for it. Elliott glanced back at the tub, making sure everything was still in order and it hadn't begun to overflow. He really didn't need that happening - again. He took a few moments to scrub the dirt and dried blood from under his nails, and grabbed a fresh towel from the rack. He'd been looking forward to this. 

Lowering himself into the bath felt amazing, the warmth of the water feeling like a comforting hug around his tired limbs. He lay back, trying to cover his shoulders as much as possible, wanting the warmth of the water to seep into him and quell and heal the dull aches in his muscles. He was already beginning to feel rejuvenated. Elliott brought his glass to his lips, sipping languidly at his beverage with a satisfied sigh. Being a competitor in the Apex Games had its perks for sure, but being able to come home in one piece and wash away the toil of the day, was the one true luxury.


End file.
